


Rain

by FeelsVomit



Series: Red, White & Blue [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Post-Captain America: The First Avenger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelsVomit/pseuds/FeelsVomit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is waiting in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I would do one a week but I had an idea  
> So enjoy

It was raining. It was the first time it had rained since Steve was out of the ice. The heaven’s had opened and it poured down onto New York. The skies were dark and grey, the cascade of water made the noise of the city even louder. Puddles and streams formed on the pavements.

Steve stood in the rain. It was starting to soak through the modern clothes he had been given by SHIELD. It was cold, but warm compared to the ice. He stood letting the rain wash him, he still didn’t feel clean from his mistakes. He stood looking down, feeling the water trickle down the back of his neck.

The last time he’d been in here in the rain. It had been over 70 years ago. The world was a different place back then. Steve was different back then. He had been skinny, with a weak chest struggling under asthma. Steve loved the rain. He loved the idea of it. The water cleaning you with every drop. Steve had never been allowed to stand in the rain, it would cause him to catch an illness that could drive him to death’s door. A cold that would turn in pneumonia. His Ma always got him out of the rain quickly. Bucky had picked up this habit. He’d come out of the apartment the second he saw Steve and drag him inside; or he would pull Steve under the nearest shelter to wait until it passed.

_“Steve you can’t let the rain soak you, you’re catch a cold. Come on come inside.”_ Bucky would come with red cheeks and put and arm around Steve. Steve would look through the rain into Bucky’s blue eyes that would be full of worry even if Bucky was telling Steve to get something through his thick skull. Steve would brush him off with a pale hand, and they would hurry out of the rain. They would sit wrapped in wet towels looking out the window until the skies turned blue, or until the clouds turned white or pale grey and they threat of rain had gone.

Steve watched as people hurried past. Searching for shelter or trying to reach their destination before they get drenched to the bones. His clothes were starting to cling to his body.

“Steve come inside!” Steve looked around, thinking he heard Bucky. Bucky always came to get him out the rain before he caught a chill or before it got too serious. He looked around.  The streets were strange, and Bucky wasn’t there. He wasn’t there. He wasn’t calling out to Steve, wasn’t yelling at him to get inside quick. Bucky wasn’t there making sure Steve wasn’t going to get ill. Steve wasn’t going to get ill. The serum had stopped that.

Steve was going to wait in the rain until he got ill.

He never would.

And Bucky would never come.


End file.
